Wisdom
by tkdgrl3
Summary: Where there is love, there is pain. Rated for slight language. A short and silly one-shot featuring Kagome and Sesshomaru. Enjoy!


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...yeah...

_Wisdom_

"Where there is love, there is pain."  
- Spanish Proverb

He was almost concrete in his belief that she did these things on purpose. Kagome had just brought in a small stack of filing folders to give to him when they slipped from her grasp and floated to the floor.

"Oh no! Sesshomaru, I'm so sorry!" she apologized, and knelt down to gather the stray papers.

However, the top two buttons on her blouse were unbuttoned, and from his seat in his chair, he had a direct line of sight to her cleavage. His penis twitched to life, and he discreetly rolled his chair closer to his desk.

Sesshomaru had followed the girl through time, where they had first met. At first, he had wanted to kill her for delivering the Tetsusaiga into the hands of his _hanyou_ half-brother, but soon after he revived Rin, the urge faded and they eventually formed an awkward friendship.

In the beginning, he sought her out in times of peace, often finding her staying up late at night to study for the times she returned to her era. There they made a mutual exchange, she provided him with knowledge and he, in turn, interpreted it in ways she could understand.

They continued like that up until the final battle between the _inu-tachi_ and Naraku. Sesshomaru had been blind to his emotions until then, when one of Naraku's tentacles had targeted Kagome. Without second thought, Sesshomaru took the blow intended for her, and it was there that they knew what they truly felt for the other.

Kagome was forced back to her time not long after the jewel was completed, leaving him to live the five-hundred years until he saw her again. Smartly, he waited to approach her until she came home the last time in the 21st century.

As the founder and president of a technology corporation, Sesshomaru had put Kagome to work under his employ, making sure to give her a position in which he could maintain a careful eye over her. They had no plans for their future as of yet, but Kagome had made it clear that she would abstain from sex until she was married, and Sesshomaru had yet to correct that problem.

Which brings him to his current predicament. It was no secret that Kagome made mistakes... most of which involved her ending up bending over or kneeling down, and for a _youkai_ that hadn't felt an intimate touch in over half a millennia, bearing witness to those innocent positions riled his animal nature.

He tried not to watch as she reached forward for a folder, the action causing her arms to push her breasts together, and the tightness in his slacks intensified. Sesshomaru placed his elbows on his desk and pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and middle finger, trying to fend off the image of a certain lacy, pink bra.

"Here you go."

Kagome's voice crashed his thoughts, and he didn't know if that was necessarily a good or bad thing. Nevertheless, he looked up to her as she once again handed him the folders, this time without incident. Sesshomaru offered her a small, tight-lipped smile.

"Are you okay?" Kagome asked with concern.

"Splendid."

"Are you sure?" she persisted. "You're looking a little stiff."

Sesshomaru looked up from the papers and looked back to her.

"What?"

He pulled his chair closer to the desk again.

"Your shoulders," Kagome clarified, "they're looking stiff. Is something wrong?"

"I'm fine, _koishii_. You need to return to work."

Did he mention that she was too overly concerned with people's well-being? She was. Sesshomaru knew that if one of his hairs were out of place, she'd know it, and wonder if he felt well. It was one of the things he loved about her, but, at the moment, that compassionate nature of hers was prolonging his pain.

"If you say so," Kagome conceded and headed for his office door.

It was only when Sesshomaru heard the door click shut that he leaned back, in a desperate attempt to relieve his pressure. After a few minutes of sporting the hard-on that didn't die, Sesshomaru opted for drastic measures.

He reached into his breast pocket, procuring his cell phone and dialed a number.

"Love is painful, isn't it?" a smug voice drifted into his ears, mocking him. "_Aniki_."

"Hn."


End file.
